In prior-art system beddings, a bearing component with bearing surfaces is inserted into a complementary recess on the stock where it is bolted or glued to the stock. In cases in which connection is implemented purely with bolts, however, a potential problem is that the connection between the stock and the bearing component may loosen, which can lead to a mutual displacement between the bearing component and the stock. If the bearing component is rigidly glued to the barrel, on the other hand, the bearing component can no longer be readily removed.
DE 84 09 468 U1 describes a mechanism for bedding a barrel in a stock of a rifle. The mechanism has a bearing component which, on its upper surface, has a support surface for receiving the barrel and a guide profile for seating the bearing component free from play in the stock on the lower surface. The guide profile has the shape of a wedge-shaped comb, the wedge surfaces of which rest free from play against the corresponding wedge surfaces of a wedge-shaped groove in an abutment made of steel.